moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Xel'dormu's Sin
"How would I describe Xel'dormu's Sin? That's not easy, you know; the place is twisted beyond the comprehension of most. However, I suppose the best way for me to generally illustrate the dimension to a non-magical scholar is like so: it's as if one of the legendary Titans themselves held large portions of both Winterspring and the Eastern Plaguelands in each hand, angrily clapped once, and then violently cast the bulk of the broken mess that remained into the darkest recesses of the Twisting Nether in disgust! Get the picture? Going off of the diary we found, the Dragon that made this world was extremely powerful, unbelievably so. To tear significantly large sections of land out of the Azeroths of corrupt timelines, and then merge them into one pocket dimension of your own is obviously no easy feat; thus why I suspect he had help via empowerment. Anyway, this new found land has the potential to teach us Sin'dorei much about such magical prowess. All in all, despite the vibe of the horrible place, I'm excited." ~ ''Rantherion Timerunner, Senior Reliquary Researcher'' "I've no idea what sort of a vile Dragon breed this dark monstrosity belongs to. He wields powerful Shadow magic, though, so I've concluded that he is at least somewhat unique amongst his kin. The aberration is yet to be aware of my entrance into his plane, so I've been fortunate enough to be able to observe him from a distance for a while whilst I figure-out a way to escape from this forsaken wasteland. Xel'dormu appears to be his name, and he's clearly insane. He speaks gibberish to himself constantly, and he continually self-harms; seemingly for his own pleasure. Why he dwells here is beyond me, but he does appear to be protecting something that lies within the dimension's empty city. I must know what it is; it could be my ticket out of here. Perhaps there is a chance for me to rectify my grave mistake of toying with portals." ~ ''Entry from the Pages of Melsan Shin's Diary Entitled "Xel'dormu's Insanity"'' =Description= ---- Xel'dormu's Sin: The Warped Realm (a.k.a just Xel'dormu's Sin) is a small, broken pocket dimension that exists within the infinite expanse of the chaotic Twisting Nether. Created largely as a roost by a powerful and severely crazed Dragon by the name of Xel'dormu, the dimension was literally born by the intense magical fusion of two regions, Winterspring of Kalimdor and the Eastern Plaguelands of the Eastern Kingdoms, from two separate Azeroths that belonged to different corrupt timelines. Absolutely no native life exists on this plane; only the twisted souls and shades of different enemies of the ages inhabit its eerily silent landscape, placed there by the world's author to safeguard the realm from all intruders, and act as his subjects. At present, the slowly nether-decaying world has been claimed by the Thalassian State of reality's main timeline. The Magisters have classified the existence of this realm as top-secret, and have also charged its protection with an elite Blood Knight sub-faction known as the ... . The two primary roles of these Knights are as follows: to protect the dimension from external threats, and to provide security for the Thalassian officials who study there. In exchange for this service, the ... have been granted permission by the Magisters to use the warped dimension as their sub-faction's own headquarters. =History (Work in Progress)= ---- Xel'dormu's Turn and the Dragon's Sin * In Year 28, the Dragon Aspects selflessly traded their Titan Keeper-granted powers to assist their mortal allies with the final blow against Deathwing the Destroyer: formally one of their own. With the loss of their awesome magical powers, the Aspects could no longer fulfil their obligations to world, and thus the Dragons of their unique broods were set free by their leaders, granting them the ability to do what they willed with their own destinies. *Some of these dragons saw this new freedom as an absolute blessing, seizing the opportunity to explore existence, and crafting for themselves their own fates without a care for their previous charges; however, others saw their new found liberty as little more than a greater burden. One bronze dragon of the latter grouping felt completely miserable to the point of seriously contemplating suicide. To this dragon in particular, his broods' work was his identity -- his all. The loss of his kinds' weighty responsibility of maintaining the time ways, translated to him as being as good as a death sentence. This young dragon's name was Xel'dormu, and, on what was meant to be his chosen final day of life, a calm, alien voice unexpectedly entered the bronze's mind with an offer he felt helpless to mistrust or refuse. The foreign voice promised to grant the dragon the greater powers that his Aspect once held, making him in effect the new master of his brood. Purpose once more could be his... all in exchange for one thing: the retrieval of an enigmatic magical artifact from an obscure corner of Outland. Confused by his depression, and surprised by both the power felt from the voice's presence, and the fact that he did not foresee this encounter, Xel'dormu accepted. *Xel'dormu followed the voice's direction to the letter, traveling to Outland as instructed. Upon arriving at a large floating island just moments from the mainland of Netherstorm, Xel'dormu landed to search for his trader's prize; but there was nothing there to be found. The moment all four of his claws touched the ground, large tendrils sprung out from beneath the small landmass, surrounded the suspended rock's outer perimeter, before suddenly shooting directly forward to seize their prey: the foolish young dragon. Xel'dormu had been directed straight into a trap; one that would rob him whole of all that he was. From the abyss of the Twisting Nether rose the presence of a gigantic creature of the Void, and it was this horror that warped the captured bronze dragon into a awesomely powerful minion of its own ends. *Reborn as an unbelievably powerful creature of the Void, Xel'dormu was immediately tasked with both capturing powerful creatures from the time ways for corruption, and channeling all he had come to know about Azeroth and it's past into an orb for his Void masters to use for their own study. Xel'dormu, wholly under the sway of his master, complied without question; but not without testing his new powers first. Combining his greatly amplified ability to manipulate and shift between the time ways with his new Void-granted powers, Xel'dormu summoned forth two random portions of Azeroths from different failing timelines and combined them into one twisted landmass, creating for himself his own pocket-dimension to operate from. This marked the birth of the realm that would later be named by the Human Wizard Melsan Shin as Xel'dormu's Sin: The Warped Realm. Melsan Shin's Mistake Category:Places Category:Realms